peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Comic Station on Africa
Neo Comic Station on Africa, or simply Neo Comic Station, is a TV channel in Africa and Lease, launched in December 25, 2019, It was provided by Neo Comic Station. The African feed of this channel were also launched on Georgia at April of 2020, under the name of NCS. The South Korean feed of this channel were also launched at January of 2020, under the name of Public Teenager Channel Korea. This was launched after the South Korean feed of Neo Comic Station channel and streaming website were ceased transmission (and closed down) in late 2019. This feed features different channel logos, and bumpers, etc. It got bought by Ultrax Media on 2019. Programming Note: Some of the programmings from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney channels are never aired on the African feed of Neo Comic Station channel. Upcoming Programmings Divine Zone * Yo-kai Watch'**'' (Reruns, Season 1-2) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * ''Crayon Shin-chan**'' (English Vitello and Phuuz dubs) * T.O.T.S. * ''The Lion Guard*'' * Muppet Babies * ''Spongebob Squarepants*'' * ''Aaah! Real Monsters* (Reruns) * Ben 10 ''(Reboot) * ''Mega Man: Fully Charged'* * Transformers: Cyberverse * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'* (Reruns, Season 1) * Regular Show ''(Reruns) * ''Cyborg Kuro-chan ''(Original Japanese audio with no subtitles) * The Only Adventures of Sonicthehedgehog223 (Reruns) * ''Gigantosaurus'* * Lease News Programming (Leasian, African and Georgian feed only) * Public Teenager Channel Korea News Programming (South Korean feed only) *'Not available on Georgia feed of this channel, thus replaced by the commecrial breaks to fill the timeslot. This error were kept until the December of 2020, excluding the ''Yo-kai Watch, Spongebob Squarepants, Aaah! Real Monsters, ''and ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. '**'Not available on South Korean feed of this channel. The Idiot Zone The Idiot Zone is a block that airs on every 9PM-12AM night. This was replaced by the random Divine Zone programs in the Leasian and South Korean feed. This block then removed in April of 2021 in the Georgia feed of this channel forever. * The Only Adventures of Sonicthehedgehog223 (Reruns) * Mission Force One (Reruns) * Dexter's Laboratory (Reruns) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Reruns, Season 1 to 2) Public Teenager Channel/PTC Zone '''Public Teenager Channel, also known as PTC Zone, is a block that airs on every 1AM-5AM (For the Georgia feed, 9PM-5AM in 2021) night. The block was replaced by the commecrial breaks and the reruns of Cyborg Kuro-chan in original Japanese audio with no subtitles in the Georgia feed until the December of 2020. Also, this block was not available on South Korean feed. * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Johnny Bravo * Ed, Edd and Eddy * I Am Weasel * Cow & Chicken * Yo-kai Watch (American English dub, Episode 1 throught 42 only reruns) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Crayon Shin-chan (English Vitello and Phuuz dubs) * Sheep In The Big City * Aaah! Real Monsters * Rocko's Morden Life * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Only Adventures of Sonicthehedgehog223 Censorship General * Almost all of the programmings uses the English audio, with the excluding Cyborg Kuro-chan and The Only Adventures of Sonicthehedgehog223 (the only programming that recieved the Georgia dub for the Georgian feed of this channel, with the English as the second audio, while Cyborg Kuro-chan kept in the original Japanese audio with no subtitles.) * The word "Avengers" is partially banned in April 2018 and fully banned since April 2019 because Avengers is supposed to destroy Cyborg Kuro-chan universe to gave their world back, as stated by Neo Comic Station. Censored episodes * EP042 of Yo-kai Watch is censored in the same way that L Is For Fun did that the African feeds of that channel didn't. However, EP042 still used the Asian English dub version, while the rest of the episodes uses the American English dub version. Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Neo Comic Station